Lovely Sickness
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Ilana had a date night and ends up getting sick who gets to take care of her but Lance.  Illanca      First attempt at something other then Night World Fics


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sym-Biotic Titan. Cartoon Network does.**

**My first Ilanca Fanfic so be nice. **

It was the weekend after the group went to the Scary Mary Party. Lance lay in his bedroom hands arms supporting his head, He was listening to the planets so called Rock Music that sounded cool to him. Octus aka Newton was out with Kimmy, and Ilanna was planning on going on a date with that brown haired wimp kid, Jason? He thought. So his plan was to go with them he still was debating on whether to call Goth girl (**AN: no one on Wiki has her name so I'm putting Goth girl. That's what the Wiki followers call her. When we find out her name I'll Change it.) **It would offer more protection to Ilana.

The song had just changed when there was a knock at the door. Then entered a very casual dressed Ilana. She didn't look as if she would being going out on a date in an hour with. She was dressed in gray sweats and black t-shirt.

"Lance could Jason and I just hang out here. I'm not feeling the best," asked Ilana.

Lance sat up, "Yeah you guys can hang out here," he replied,

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked getting off the bed to walk toward Ilana.

"Watching a Movie on the couch or something," replied Ilanna.

"So does the Princess need a chaperone?" He asked being cocky.

"No. But you can watch the movie with us if you want," Replied Ilana coughing.

Lance put his hand on Ilana's forehead.

"You're a little warm," said Lance, "Why don't you just cancel? I'm sure the guy would understand,"

"Because it would crush his heart. You yourself said how he is.," replied Ilana, as she started coughing again.

"All right but if you start feeling too bad, I am kicking the guy out myself," replied Lance.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," replied Ilana, walking away.

At 8pm Ilanna was lying on the couch waiting for Jason to show.

Lance was sitting in a recliner planning on giving the couple space.

Jason showed up and the sat down on the couch next to Ilana. They were now sitting on shoulders touching as Lance watched to two in complete displeasure. Lance felt a tightness in his chest.

He'd been getting that a lot lately. He had a theory what was the cause but that would be wrong to even admit it to himself let alone to anyone else.

The movie they picked out was one that all the earthlings said was to make you, wet your pants, due to being so scared.

Throughout the movie Jason had screamed twice and jumped out of his seat thrice.

Ilana had fallen asleep on Jason's shoulder and was, out like a light.

"Ok," said Lance, "Ilana's asleep, and the movies over so you got to leave."

Jason nodded and gently lifted Ilana off of his shoulder.

"Lance?" said Ilana in her sleep.

"Later Lance," said Jason as he walked out of the door.

"Yeah. Later," replied Lance, "Much Later" he mumbled.

"Lance?" mumbled Ilana in her sleep again.

"Hey Ilana," replied Lance lifting her up into his arms, "Time for you to go to sleep in your own bed,"

Ilana started to cough again and Lance felt her forehead. She was very warm. Lance laid her down on her bed and then sent a message to Ocutus. "Hey, I think Ilana's coming down with something, Come home when you can. I can manage this for now. I think, that she just has some human disease."

"I'll do what I can, Kimmy wants me to meet her parents." Sent Octus back.

Lance laughed, "That ought to be fun," replied Lance, "You can still have fun just with human deceases you probably know more than I do. So come back when you can."

"I'm fairly sure if you give her some human tonics and some fluids she will be fine," Replied Octus.

Lance then went to bathroom cupboard and pulled out a bottle that's contents were suppose to lower a fever and relieve pain. He also pulled out some liquid that when ingested stopped coughing.

He also walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of Ilana's favorite juice. Some weird fruit called grape. It had a strong taste that Lance would describe as ok but not the best.

He walked back into Ilana's room with the 2 bottles and the glass. He sat down next to Ilana's sleeping form. He then lifted her torso up so that her back was leaning on him. It felt nice to him to have her leaning on him.

"Hey Ilana, you need to take this," said Lance.

"Huh?" Ask Ilana waking up.

"You need to take this to get better," Said Lance

Ilana sat up and took the liquid that Lance gave her. Then made a face in disgust.

"I know that it's not very good but it will make you feel better," said Lance. Then he handed her the fever reducers, and then the grape juice.

"Lance?" asked Ilana.

"Yeah what do you need Ilana?" He asked.

"Will you stay with me?"She asked.

"Yeah whatever you want," replied Lance.

Lance lifted her up and pulled down her sheets. Then he laid her down again her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin, and when she was asleep he kissed her forehead. Then sat back facing her on her bed.

"So that's what all the personal questions about guys in my past were for," Ilana mumbled her voice raspy. Lance stiffened and Ilana place a hand on his shoulder.

"I kinda like you too," replied Ilana.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lance, denying everything.

"I'm not wrong," replied Ilana, "it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" asked Lance fear totally apparent on his face.

"It's ok, Lance" replied Ilana, wrapping her arms around his narrow waist.

"Ilana…," Lance was cut off when Ilana pulled him down onto her bed., "Ilana?" She pinned him by his shoulders "Ilana what are you…" as Ilana pressed her lips down on his hard. After a few seconds he started to return the kiss and his hands went up to her hips and held her close to him.

"See I was right you do like me," stated Ilana.

Lance gave her a look, but didn't move to get her off of him.

"So I don't feel well you could get away with staying in here tonight corporal," said Ilana giggling.

Lance could feel the little breaths that shook her body.

"Whatever you say Princess but I do have on request," he said slight breaths shaking his body.

"And that would be?" asked Ilana.

"Can you get off of me your elbows hurting me," replied Lance.

Ilana removed her elbow and then wrapped her little arms around him.

They got comfortable in such a way that Ilana's arms were around Lance's wasist and her head was in his chest.

"Go to sleep Ilana," Ordered Lance.

"Night Lance," Said Ilana.

_Sure hope that it's not the fever talking_ thought Lance as he fell asleep with his beautiful Princess in his arms


End file.
